This invention pertains to communication systems and more particularly is concerned with spread spectrum code division multiple access contention communication systems.
There are at present terminal networks which employ code division multiple access (CDMA) techniques. These networks, however, do not employ the concept of alternative code selection when packets have to be retransmitted.
There is a need for private satellite networks containing between 20 and about 300 terminals in communication with a common hub ground station. Code division multiple access (CDMA) spread spectrum techniques were first used in military systems because of the cost of their implementation. Further, the possibility has been raised of systems with spread spectrum techniques in combination with time slotted packet contention techniques such as that known as ALOHA.